Spectacle wearers are becoming increasingly discerning when selecting spectacles, such as sunglasses or prescription spectacles. Indeed, the ‘look’ of the spectacles, especially in terms of the look on the wearers face, can be the single most important determinative factor in a wearer's purchasing decision.
A significant factor in determining the look of the spectacles on the wearer's face is the extent to which the spectacles properly fit the wearer's head or face. Properly fitted spectacles will generally look more aesthetically pleasing than ones which fit poorly.
Spectacles typically consist of a frame and a set of ophthalmic lenses that are fitted to the frame. Although the shape of the frame and the ophthalmic lenses contributes to overall appearance of the spectacles, in conventional spectacle dispensing the shape of the frame is usually the focus of the dispensing process. Typically, a frame is selected first, and ophthalmic lenses are subsequently selected that fit the frame. For example, if a wearer requires a highly curve lens (such as a “wrapped” style lens), then a wrapped style frame is specified, and lenses are then selected that “best fit” the specified frame. Various frames will be tried until the best fit or match to expectations is achieved.
Thus, dispensing an ophthalmic lens for a wearer occurs somewhat incidentally and typically involves a trial and error process in which a wearer tries on several sets of frames, each of which is usually fitted with dummy lenses, until a set is selected that provides satisfactory aesthetics as well as, perhaps, a desired functional characteristics. Again, such a process typically involves a wearer selecting a particular frame, or style of frame, from a range of frame designs or styles, and then selecting an ophthalmic lens that fits the selected frame so as to provide a desired lens and frame combination.
Unfortunately, in conventional dispensing processes, the range of frame shapes available for selection is limited and, consequently, so is the range of ophthalmic lenses available for dispensing. Thus, even after an exhaustive trial and error process the selected ophthalmic lens may not properly fit the wearer's head or face and thus may also not provide an aesthetic appearance that meets the wearer's aesthetic requirements or taste. In other words, a wearer may have no choice but to settle for an ophthalmic lens having a shape that does not completely satisfy their aesthetic or functional requirements.